


Party of One

by gritsinmisery



Series: "The Professionals" Mills & Boon covers [4]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can he make it with the maitre d'?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party of One




End file.
